Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 42
Przez tydzień jeszcze Basia chorzała tak ciężko, że — gdyby nie zapewnienie medyka — i mały rycerz, i pan Zagłoba byliby przypuszczali, że płomyk jej życia zgaśnie lada chwila. Dopiero po upływie tego czasu uczyniło się jej znacznie lepiej; przytomność wróciła jej zupełnie i chociaż medyk przewidywał, że przyjdzie jej z miesiąc albo półtora leżeć, przecie było już rzeczą pewną, że do zupełnego zdrowia powróci i dawne siły odzyska. Wołodyjowski, który w czasie choroby krokiem niemal nie odchodził od jej wezgłowia, pokochał ją po tych terminach — o ile to było możliwe— jeszcze ogniściej i świata za nią nie widział. Chwilami, gdy siedział przy niej, gdy patrzył w tę twarzyczkę, wychudłą jeszcze i mizerną, ale wesołą, w te oczy, którym z każdym dniem powracał dawny ogień, brała go ochota i śmiać się, i płakać, i krzyczeć z radości: — Zdrowieje moja Baśka jedyna, zdrowieje! I rzucał się do jej rąk, a czasem całował te biedne, małe stopki, które tak walecznie brnęły przez śniegi głębokie do Chreptiowa, słowem, kochał ją i czcił nadzwyczajnie. Czuł się też okrutnie dłużnym Opatrzności i pewnego razu rzekł wobec pana Zagłoby i oficerów: — Chudym pachołek, ale choćbym miał ręce do łokci urobić, jużże się przecie na kościołek, bogdaj drewniany, zdobędę. Bo ile razy w nim dzwony zadzwonią, tyle razy wspomnę miłosierdzie boskie i dusza zgoła rozpłynie się we mnie z wdzięczności ! — Daj Boże wpierw szczęśliwie turecką wojnę przebyć — odrzekł mu na to pan Zagłoba. Na to mały rycerz ruszył wąsikami i odpowiedział: — Pan Bóg najlepiej wie, co go więcej udelektować może: zechceli kościółka, to mię uchroni, a jeśli będzie wolał krew moją, to mu jej też nie poskąpię, jak mi Bóg miły! Basia wraz ze zdrowiem odzyskiwała i humor. W dwa tygodnie później kazała odchylić nieco wieczorem drzwi do alkierza i gdy oficerowie zebrali się w świetlicy, ozwała się do nich swym srebrzystym głosem : — Dobry wieczór waćpanom! Już nie zamrę, aha! — Bogu Najwyższemu dzięki! — odpowiedzieli chórem żołnierze. — Sława Bohu, detyno myłenkaja! — zawołał osobno pan Motowidło, który szczególniej ojcowskim afektem Basię kochał, a który w chwilach wielkiego wzruszenia zawsze mówił po rusińsku. — Patrzcie, waćpanowie — mówiła dalej Basia — co to się stało! Kto by się był tego spodziewał? Szczęście, że się jeszcze tak skończyło! — Bóg czuwał nad niewinnością — ozwał się znów chór przeze drzwi. — A pan Zagłoba nieraz mnie wyśmiewał, że to do szabli mam więcej ochoty niż do kądzieli. Dobrze! Siła by mi pomogła kądziel albo igła! A przecieżem się wcale po kawalersku spisała, nieprawdaż? — Że i anioł by się lepiej nie spisał! Dalszą rozmowę przerwał pan Zagłoba zamknięciem drzwi od alkierza, bo się obawiał zbytniego zmęczenia dla Basi. Lecz ona poczęła na niego prychać jak kotka, bo miała ochotę do dalszej gawędki, a zwłaszcza do słuchania dalszych pochwał swego męstwa i dzielności. Teraz, gdy niebezpieczeństwo przeszło i stało się tylko wspomnieniem, była bardzo dumna ze swego postępku z Azją i wymagała koniecznie pochwał. Niejednokrotnie też zwracała się do małego rycerza i dotykając palcem jego piersi mówiła z miną rozpieszczonego dziecka: — Chwalić za męstwo ! A on, posłuszny, chwalił, a on pieścił, całował po oczach i po rękach, aż pan Zagłoba, lubo sam rozczulał się nad nią w duszy niepomiernie, udając zgorszenie poczynał mruczeć: — Ha! rozpuści się to do reszty jak dziadowski bicz!... Radość ogólną w Chreptiowie z powodu ocalenia Basi mąciła tylko myśl o szkodzie, jaką zdrada Azji Tuhaj-bejowicza wyrządziła Rzeczypospolitej, i o strasznym losie starego pana Nowowiejskiego, obydwóch pań Boskich i Ewki. Basia trapiła się tym niepomału, a z nią i wszyscy, bo już zdarzenia raszkowskie wiadome były dokładnie nie tylko w Chreptiowie, ale nawet w Kamieńcu i dalej. Przed kilku dniami zatrzymał się właśnie w Chreptiowie pan Myśliszewski, który pomimo zdrady Azji, Kryczyńskiego i Adurowicza, nie tracił nadziei, że mu się jeszcze uda przeciągnąć na polską stronę innych lipkowskich rotmistrzów. W też ślady za panem Myśliszewskim przyjechał pan Bogusz, a po nich przyszły wiadomości wprost z Mohilowa, z Jampola i z samego Raszkowa. W Mohilowie pan Gorzeński, widocznie lepszy żołnierz niż mówca, nie dał się podejść. Przejąwszy rozkaz Azji do pozostałych załogą Lipków, sam napadł na nich z garścią mazurskiej piechoty i wyciął lub w niewolę zabrał; oprócz tego wysłał ostrzeżenie do Jampola, przez co i to drugie miasto ocalało. Potem wkrótce wróciły wojska. Tak więc jeden tylko Raszków padł ofiarą. Wołodyjowski odebrał stamtąd właśnie list od pana Białogłowskiego donoszący o tamtejszych zdarzeniach i innych sprawach dotyczących całej Rzeczypospolitej. "Dobrze, żem przyjechał (pisał między innymi pan Białogłowski), gdyż Nowowiejski, który mnie zastępował, teraz nie byłby w stanie tej funkcji pełnić. Już on do kościeja podobniejszy niż do człowieka i pewnikiem wielkiego kawalera stracimy, bo go boleść nad miarę sił przycisnęła. Ojca mu zarżnięto, siostra w ostatnim pohańbieniu, przez Azję Adurowiczowi darowana, a pannę Boską Azja wziął sobie. Nic już po nich, choćby się i udało je z jasyru wydobyć. Wiemy o tym od jednego Lipka, który przy przeprawie przez rzekę karku sobie nadkręcił i uchwycon przez naszych, na węglach wszystko dywulgował. Azja Tuhaj-bejowicz, Kryczyński i Adurowicz poszli aż hen, pod Adrianopol. Nowowiejski wydziera mi się za nimi koniecznie, mówiąc, że Azję musi choćby ze środka sułtańskiego obozu wziąć i za swoje mu zapłacić. Zawsze on był zawzięty i rezolut, a teraz mu się nie dziwić, ile że o pannę Boską chodzi, której zły termin łzami rzewnymi wszyscy oblewamy, bo dziewka była słodka i nie wiem, którego by serca tu sobie nie zjednała. Ja przecie Nowowiejskiego hamuję i powiadam, że Azja sam do niego przyjdzie, bo wojna pewna, a równie i to pewne, że ordy przodem ruszą. Mam wiadomości z Multan od perkułabów, ba ! i od kupców tureckich, że pod Adrianopolem wojska już poczynają się zbierać. Ordy moc. Ściąga też jazda turecka, jako to oni nazywają: <>, a sam sułtan ma nadciągnąć z janczarami. Dobrodzieju ! mrowie będzie nieprzebrane, bo cały Wschód wyruszy, a u nas wojska garść. Cała nadzieja w opoce kamienieckiej, którą, daj Bóg, aby przystojnie opatrzono. W Adrianopolu już wiosna, a u nas omal, bo dżdże idą okrutne i trawa się pokazuje. Ja idę do Jampola, bo Raszków jeno kupa popiołu, i nie masz gdzie głowy skłonić ani co w gębę włożyć. Przy tym tak myślę, że wkrótce nas ze wszystkich tych komend pościągają." Mały rycerz miał swoje wiadomości, również pewne, a nawet jeszcze pewniejsze, bo z Chocimia pochodzące, że wojna nieunikniona. Niedawno nawet posłał je hetmanowi. Jednakże list Białogłowskiego, jako z ostatniej rubieży pochodzący, właśnie dlatego że te wiadomości potwierdzał, silne na nim uczynił wrażenie. Nie wojny jednak obawiał się mały rycerz, ale chodziło mu o Basię. — Rozkaz hetmański, aby komendy ściągać — mówił do pana Zagłoby— może przyjść lada dzień i — służba służbą — trzeba będzie ruszać nie mieszkając, a tu Baśka leży i czas zły. — Żeby i dziesięć rozkazów przyszło — odrzekł pan Zagłoba — Baśka grunt. Będziem siedzieć, póki całkiem nie ozdrowieje. Wojna przecie się nie zacznie nie tylko przed końcem zimy, ale i przed końcem roztopów, tym bardziej że armatę ciężką będą przeciw Kamieńcowi prowadzić. — Kiedy w waćpanu to zawsze stary wolentariusz siedzi — odparł niecierpliwie mały rycerz — waćpan myślisz, że rozkaz można dla prywaty spostponować. — Ha ! jeślić milszy rozkaz od Baśki, to ją pakuj na wóz i jedź. Wiem, wiem, tyś ją dla rozkazu gotów choćby widłami podsadzać, jeśli się pokaże, że o własnej mocy do bryki siąść nie zdoła. Niechże was kaduk porwie z taką dyscypliną! Po staremu człowiek robił, co mógł, a czego nie mógł, tego i nie uczynił. W gębie masz miłosierdzie, ale niech jeno krzykną: "Hajda na Turka!" — to je wypluniesz jak pestkę, a tę niebogę przy koniu na arkanie poprowadzisz! — Ja nie mam miłosierdzia dla Basi?! Bójże się waćpan ran Ukrzyżowanego! — zakrzyknął mały rycerz. Pan Zagłoba sapał czas jakiś gniewnie, dopieroż spojrzawszy na strapioną twarz Wołodyjowskiego tak przemówił: — Michale, wiesz, że co mówię, to mówię z afektu iście rodzicielskiego dla Baśki. Inaczej, czybym ja tu jeszcze siedział pod obuchem tureckim, zamiast wczasu w bezpiecznej stronie zażywać, czego by mi w moich leciech i nikt za złe mieć nie mógł? A kto ci Baśkę zaswatał? Jeśli się pokaże, że nie ja, to mi rozkaż wypić kadź wody, niczego dla smaku do niej nie przylawszy. — Życiem się waćpanu za to nie wypłacę! — odrzekł mały rycerz. I wzięli się w ramiona, po czym zapanowała zaraz między nimi najlepsza zgoda. — Już ja sobie tak ułożyłem — rzekł mały rycerz — że gdy przyjdzie wojna, waćpan zabierzesz Baśkę i pojedziesz z nią do Skrzetuskich, do ziemi łukowskiej. Tam przecie czambuły nie dojdą. — Uczynię to dla ciebie, chociaż na Turka znalazłaby się ochotka, bo nie masz dla mnie nic bezecniejszego nad ten świński naród wina nie pijęcy! — Jednego się tylko boję, oto, że Baśka naprze się do Kamieńca, żeby być przy mnie. Skóra mi cierpnie, gdy o tym pomyślę, a jak Bóg Bogiem, będzie się napierała. — To nie pozwolisz. Mało to już złego z tego wynikło, że jej we wszystkim folgujesz i żeś na ową ekspedycję raszkowską pozwolił, chociażem od razu przeciw niej zakrzyknął! — A nieprawda! Powiedziałeś waćpan, że nie chcesz radzić. — Skoro ja mówię, że nie chcę radzić, to gorzej, niżbym odradzał. — Powinna mieć Baśka naukę, ale co to z nią! Jak będzie widziała miecz nad moją głową, uprze się! — To nie pozwolisz, powtarzam! Dla Boga! co za słomiany mąż! — Kiedy, confiteor, że jak ona piąstki w oczy wsadzi a pocznie płakać albo niechli tylko zacznie płacz symulować, oho! już we mnie serce jako masło na patelni. Nie może być inaczej, tylko musiała mi coś zadać. Odesłać ją, odeślę, bo mi jej przezpieczeństwo od własnego zdrowia milsze, ale gdy pomyślę, że przyjdzie ją tak zmartwić — dalibóg — dech mi z żałości zapiera. — Michale, miejże Boga w sercu, nie daj się za nos wodzić! — Ba, nie daj się! Któż i tak mówił, jeśli nie waćpan, że miłosierdzia żadnego nad nią nie mam? — Hę? — rzekł Zagłoba. — Waćpanu niby na przemyślności nie zbywa, a sam się teraz za ucho skrobiesz! — Bo się namyślam, jakiej najlepiej perswazji zażyć. — A jak od razu piąstki w oczy wsadzi? — Wsadzi, jak mi Bóg miły! — rzekł z widoczną obawą pan Zagłoba. I tak się kłopotali obaj, bo prawdę rzekłszy, Basia pozbadła zupełnie ich obydwóch. Rozpieścili ją do ostatka w chorobie i tak kochali, że konieczność postąpienia wbrew jej sercu i chęci napełniała ich przestrachem. Że Basia oporu nie stawi i podda się z pokorą wyrokowi, o tym wiedział dobrze jeden i drugi, ale nie mówiąc już o Wołodyjowskim, nawet pan Zagłoba wolałby uderzyć samotrzeć na cały pułk janczarów niż widzieć ją wsadzającą piąstki do oczu. Kategoria:Pan Wołodyjowski